Legacy goes to Silent Hill
by Batistasprincess
Summary: What happens WWE's top heel stable: "The Legacy" gets sent to the haunted and distrubing town of silent hill? Bad things! They must face their deepest fears, battle mosters and try to solves the mystery of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The drive

~No one's pov~

"I can't believe that bitch of a boss made us do this". Ted DiBiase said. "Don't start please, don't start". His friend Cody Rhodes said as their mentor Randy Orton drove their car. The Legacy boys were driving to the town of Silent hill against their will. "Randy when we get back can you please punt Stephanie in the head"? Ted asked. Randy answered: "You know I will! I mean why did she pick us"? "Cause she hates us". Both Ted and Cody say in unison. Randy slaps his forehead. Randy is on his last nerve with everyone, including Ted and Cody. "Anyways guys I'm tired wake me up when we get something to eat". Cody said laying back in his seat. "Yup". Ted and Randy said. Cody popped in his earbuds and started to drift off into slumber. "So how's it with Mandy"? Randy asked the diry blond. "She good and like you care". Ted replies. "Ouch that was harsh". Randy tells him. Ted rolls his eyes. "Whatever Randy. You know that she's mine and your still single". Ted stated. Randy's IED shoots up, his head turns to Ted. Randy's eyes lock with Ted's. "Shut the fuck up DiBiase! Just shut up! You have no right saying that shit. You want me to punt you in the skull"! Randy roars. "Damn man take a joke". Ted said putting on his iPod. Randy sighs and looks at the road. Night was fastly approaching for the wwe superstars.

~Cody's dream~

"Cody". Calls a female voice. Cody's surrondings were all pitch black. He couldn't see anyone. "Who's there"? Cody said. "Cody turn back". The voice said. "Why, who are you"? Cody questioned again. "Cody it's THE Silent hill. If you do not turn back now, you'll be stuck in the town for life. Turn back". The female said. "Oh shit! THE Silent hill? With the monsters and the broken raido off the video game, Silent hill"? Cody asked. "Yes Cody, yes turn back! Get up"! The voice commaned. With that Cody sees a bright light coming at him.

~Reality~

He awakens and hears Letters from the lost day (from Silent hill 3) playing in his ear. Cody jolts up and looks to see Ted driving and Randy sleeping. "Dude we gotta turn around"! I yelled. "We're almost their Codeman chill out". Ted said. "Ted! Listen to me damn it! You don't get it, we're going to THE real Silent hill. The one from the games! We gotta get the car turn around"! Cody said. Cody Rhodes is Legacy's video master. So in Silent hill he'll be more likely to survive then Ted and Randy. Cody dives and grabs the steering wheel. Ted punches Cody back into his seat. Then they scream. A little girl was crossing the road, Ted sureves the car and advoids hitting the girl. Ted floors the breaks and with that Legacy bumbed their heads and were knocked out.

Welcome to Silent Hill boys popultion... YOU!

(Sorry if that was short the next 1 will be better, oh and all mistakes are my fault.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start part 1

~Cody's pov~

Arg my head…where am I? Are Ted and Randy ok? Why do I feel like someone's watching me? I open my eyes slowly and notice I'm in a grave yard. I jolt up screaming.

"I'm DEAD"! I scream.

Oh wait I'm not. I slowly get off the ground and looked around.

Fog…

That's all that I can see.

Fog…

I walk around calling for Ted, calling for Randy, calling for anybody. I worried knowing my two un-gamer friends could get killed in this town. I remember the rules I had made for any silent hill thing. One: Always have an electronic on you, Two: Always have a weapon on you, Three: Flashlights are a good thing. I kept walking until I see a female in looking around. She was in a pink angel t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey"! I yelled.

She looks over at me and runs over.

"Oh my God! That goodness another human being". She said.

"I'm Cody Rhodes and you are"? I asked.

"Melanie… Melanie Sunderland". She said.

Ironically the last name of the Silent hill 2 hero (or is it villain) James Sunderland.

"Nice to meet you Mel". I say.

"You too Cody". She replied.

"Have you seen two guys running around here? One's a dirty-blond (Ted) and the other's a dark brown (Randy)". I asked.

Melanie looks down and shakes her head no. She looks back at me with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't seen anyone for days Cody, you're the first". Mel replied.

I sighed heavily worrying about them. Knowing Randy he'll be the first dead. At least Ted watched me play silent hill and should know the basics of how to survive. I look at a gate and then back at Mel.

"Mel come with me, maybe we can find my friends and get out of here". I told her smiling.

"Ok sure Cody. I gotta warn you that-". I cut her off by saying.

"Monsters in the town".

"Yes how did you know"? She asked.

"I'm a gamer also". I replied.

With that we run off into the haunted town.

(I promise after chapter 4 it'll get even better. Next we'll be meeting up with Randy and we'll see what he has in store)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Start part 2

~Randy's pov~

"Cody"! I yelled. "Ted! Where are you"?

Fuck being in a town alone with fog and deformed creatures suck! Ok my top proity is to live and find Cody and Ted. Why in the hell is my cell phone making a werid noise? I turn and see anothing deformed creature coming at me. I start to sprint down the abandon road. Thank God that thing isn't fast like me. I then trip over a wooden plank. The creature was quickly catching up to me. I grab the plank and stagged up.

BASH!

I hit the creature hard causing blood to expell from the body. I hit it again for a good messaure. It lays on the ground not moving an inch. I keep the plank in my hand and run off. God! Why didn't I listen to Cody when it came to this game? Oh simple cause it's a game! But what the hell! It's real? This town is real! Dude I need to lay off the drugs. I keep running but I feel like I'm getting no where.

"CODY! TED! WHERE ARE YOU"? I yell to nothing but the empty streets. Suddenly a loud siren goes off. I cover my ears as my skull starts to feel like it's inflamed. The world starts to spin faster and faster till I pass out.

~Oh no! Is Randy gonna die? (lol time breaker)~

Arg my head...where am I? What's with all the rust and blood. I slowly got up to find myself on a gruney. Wait I'm in the hospital? What the fuck kind of hospital...has to be abandon. I jump off with the wooden plank in my hand. I slowly walk the hallways looking for any signs of Cody and Ted. Nothing...

I only hear the sound of my own footsteps. My heart suddenly starts to beet hard and deep as, the static noise from my phone returns. I look ahead into the darkness and see someone standing their.

"Hello"? I called out hearing my voice echo. "Can you help me".

I take out my flashlight and see a nurse...but it looked like she's covered in paper. She turns around and has a scaple in her hand. Holy shit! Looks like I'm not getting layed. She staggers over to me, thrusting the scaple at me. I swing the plank at her and she falls. I stay still praying to the lord that it would stay down. But it quickly got up and sliced a cut in my arm. I grab my arm and drop the plank.

"Sorry I don't do this to women but you hurt me"! I yelled punching the bitch.

I quickly grab the plank and smash it over her head. The nurse falls again and doesn't move. Dude what the hell. I thought nurses where suppose to be hot! Son of a bitch, I'll never look at one the same again. Quickly my mind goes onto Cody and Ted. I started to run down a darken hall way. Serval questions came into my mind:

1) Where are Ted and Cody?

2) Are they ok?...well I knew Ted is most likely dead but Cody's alive...No! Ted's alive you dork!

3) Where the silent hell am I? I know it's a hospital but is it Brookhaven or Alchemilla?

Then I start to hear giggles. I stop and look around. Their's nothing, no monsters, no humans or Ted and Cody. I slowly start to walk again, but the giggling continues. Ok Randy it's all in your head.

_NO IT'S NOT!_

"Of all the times you have to annoy me why now"? I asked the voice in my head.

_Hello Orton, this shit is not in your damn head! It's real. Now you have to find Cody and Ted and leave. It's very dangouris. _

"No shit! I thought this was happy hour"! I said annoyed.

_Look behind you. _

I turn around quickly and see a girl...she's about 14 years old with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello their, what are you doing here? It's not safe". I say starting to slowly walk over to her.

But then she raises her hand. The alarm goes off again and my skull starts to burn. I feel dizzy and the world starts to blur. I pass out hearing:

"Randy".

(Lol Randy was really hard to write for some odd reason. Anyways! Next we'll see what happens to Teddy. Who was that little girl, where in the hell is Randy and! What the hell is up with Randy.

Oh and one more thing before I end the BP note. I'd like to know in PMs what story you'd like updated. I'll update it on my Birthday which is April 30th. Thanks guys!)


End file.
